


blow a kiss to the sun

by sadie18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Enemies to Lovers, I Love You, M/M, One Shot, Short, Soldiers, War, War Era, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie18/pseuds/sadie18
Summary: it had been a year since oliver went to war, and marcus missed him more and more every day





	blow a kiss to the sun

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a hot minute  
> tumblr; oliivverwood

As expected, it was hard to watch Oliver Wood go. 

1944.

The war was still on, and Oliver Wood was drafted into the army. 

Marcus was not. 

Ironic, wasn't it, that Marcus meant war and Oliver meant peace, but their purposes became almost opposite?

Flints didn't fight, apparently. They cowered in villas in the South of Spain reading the newspapers and throwing them away, because to them, the war was disposable. Their business would boom after it was over, if it would end, and they'd be right as rain once again.

Oliver wasn't so fortunate. He was not from a third generation family owned business with so much wealth that Marcus wouldn't need to work a day in his life if he had to. Oliver was from middle class, did not own a villa in a neutral country, and needed some way to support his family. 

He'd always been a fighter. 

Marcus too, at one point, when the both of them were in boarding school just a few years ago. They'd fought other students, their parents, their teachers, and most certainly each other, until fists turned to lips and teachers started to wonder why they didn't have to give out detentions anymore. 

Oliver was supposed to go to college. On scholarship. 

Marcus was supposed to join him. 

And now they were separate, Oliver in America, Marcus in Spain and it had been a week since Oliver's last letter, and it worried him. 

_Marc,_

_I'm a bit scared. I'm tired of fighting and I want to come home. I want to see you. I miss you._

_I better not see you with some beautiful Spanish girl when I'm back._

_And I will_  _be back._

_I promise._

_Ol_

It was short, but time was not something they had. 

The last time Marcus saw Oliver, the other boy was boarding a train, new uniform on, holding a large bag. Oliver's parents weren't able to make it, sick and working, and the pleasure was all Marcus's.

His brown hair was disheveled, his smile still bright and young and his eyes a little scared but more proud. Marcus doubted that they looked like that now. 

_Ol,_

_Don't be scared. Please be careful. I can't imagine how it must feel being there. I wish I could do something, but I have to work. I always have to work. You know that, of course._

_When you come back, I'll kick my family out of this villa. It's beautiful, you'd love it. It would just be you and me. I'm not the same without you. We can swim here, we're so close to the coast, year round, with how warm it is._

_No Spanish girls if that means no American women. I've heard stories of how they love soldiers over there._

_I miss you too._

_Marc_

There was a lot more Marcus wanted to say but didn't know how to. Words had never been his strong suit. 

_I love you. I miss you more than I can say. I don't know what I'm doing here without you._

_I'd die for you._

Oliver wasn't a man of many words either, but he'd die for Marcus. 

He was at war, after all, and Marcus wasn't.

Marcus sat on his balcony, looking out at the coastline, looking out at the sunset, and took a deep drag of his cigarette.

He blew a kiss to the sun. The sun would take it to Oliver for him. 

* * *

_Marc,_

_Fuck, I almost didn't make it out. We weren't expecting the raid and it just... I'll never forget this._

_I think they're going to send us home soon, thank God._

_Being with you in Spain sounds like a dream. I can't even imagine it, it's been so hard. It'll be wonderful._

_That is, if you still want me. I doubt I'm the same man I was last year._

_No American ladies. Their accents are funny._

_I also have one last thing to say. I know, this is one of my longer letters, but I need to say it. It's dangerous out here, and I can't die without telling you that I love you._

_I love you. I hope I'll be able to say it in person._

_I'll be home soon._

_Ol_

The sun had taken Marcus's kiss to Oliver, and he scrabbled around the house for some paper and a pen. Hopefully, Oliver would already be home by the time the letter was in America, but Marcus was  _scared_. Oliver almost  _died,_ and what on earth would Marcus do without Oliver?

Die.

Marcus would die too, he guessed. And this was the time for him to say all the things he hadn't been able to write down through all this time. 

_Ol,_

_I love you too. I love you I love you I love you I love you._

_Please be safe. I miss you so damn much, I don't know what I'd do without you with me._

_I'll always want you. You're mine, no Spanish or American ladies. You've done so much for me, for our nation, it's my turn to do something for you._

_I'll be seeing you soon, or I'll get my father to pay some higher up to get you back._

_Marc_

* * *

 

When Marcus opened the newspaper, after snatching it before his father could even lay a glance on it, he flipped to the back page, looking for the list. It was the list of men coming home. 

It was fucking long, and for a split second, Marcus was worried that Oliver still wouldn't be on it. 

_Warning, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Winters, Wickers..._

_Wood._

_Wood, Oliver._

_These men will be back on the 13th at the London Station._

Marcus threw the paper down on the table and ran up to his room. He lit a cigarette, and he blew a kiss to the sun. 

"Thank you!" He murmured, the red settling down into the clear.

He'd be seeing Oliver soon, and all would be right again. 

They'd live on the coast of Spain, not a care in the world, no war, no work, just the two of them, and the sun.

* * *

 

Marcus bounced his leg up and down nervously, sat on one of the crowded benches at the bustling station. Family, lovers, friends gathered anxiously waiting for their loved ones to come in the train.

The sounding whistle of the train had Marcus whip his neck up to the tracks, and his heart raced, because for the first time in over a year, he'd see Oliver again.

_I love you_ _I love you I love you._

The train screeched to a stop and people rushed forward trying to find each other, and it was noisy and teary but Marcus, who'd never been too much of an emotional man, felt his heart swell at the amount of love he saw. 

A mother embracing her son, and not being able to let him go. 

A wife jumping into the arms of her husband, lips locked, and stuck together.

A son rushing into his father's arms and being playfully thrown into the sky, the first time in a long time. 

And Oliver.

Marcus saw Oliver.

His hair was a little longer, his face a little skinnier, his eyes looking a little older, but the same, boyish smile that had Marcus's heart thumping out of his chest and he found his legs striding forward and crushing Oliver in a hug, who did the same back.

"Marcus!" He mumbled, shoving his head into Marcus's stiff collared shirt. "You came!"

"Of course, you nonce." Marcus snapped playfully, pressing his forehead against Oliver's. "I missed you." 

"Me too. I missed you every day."

* * *

They were sat outside, on the balcony, in the dimming sunlight. It was warm, and Oliver's hair blew around in the light breeze. The smoke from his cigarette floated away quickly. 

"I love you." Oliver murmured, eyes on the horizon. "I've loved you a long time. You're the reason I made it."

And Marcus had never been great with words, but saying something had never been so easy. 

" _I love you too."_

 

 


End file.
